


Good Boy

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Series: The World That We Live In [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submission, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek enjoy some playtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, my very first fiction in this particular beautiful fandom has officially seen the light of day. 
> 
> Quite excited to gradually add more fictions as time goes by.

Stiles had send Derek a text during work hours saying he had a surprise for him.

Eager and excited, Derek attended to his every need and demand when he came home, as he should. Stiles expected nothing less from him. _Ever._

After dinner, curled up on the couch Stiles had kissed him, gently at first, then, more demanding. He could feel Derek hardening against his thigh, like he always did. ‘You have been so good, babyboy,’ he whispered in his ear. ‘Good boys deserve a treat. You can do whatever you want, until I tell you otherwise,’ he told him.

Derek's reaction, like Stiles had predicted, was instantaneous. He undressed himself, and Stiles, with shaking hands, suckling and lapping at his sensitive nipples like a starving man as he pressed him into the couch.

Stiles absolutely loved it when Derek did that. When his strength and passion reminded him of why, amongst other things, he fell for him.

‘I want you,’ Derek whispered against his skin. ‘I want you so bad, baby. Please… Please, baby, I need you.'

‘What do you need?’ he asked him casually, as if he didn't already knew exactly what Derek was about to say.

‘I want–’ Derek paused, hands stilled on his hardened nipples, suddenly unsure on how to voice it. ‘I want to be inside you,’ he settled on, his eyes filled with hope when they met.'

'Go to bed, babyboy. Get ready.’ Stiles' voice bared no argument.

Bowing his head in acknowledgment Derek suckled on his nipple one last time before getting up. 'Will you please join me soon, baby? I need you close.'

Stiles didn't bother replying, instead he licked his lips at the sight of Derek's naked ass.

The view that awaited him as he entered their bedroom - to this day - never failed to take his breath away. Derek was kneeling in the middle of their bed, naked like the day he was born. His beautiful cock jutting out from between his thighs, heavy and leaking copiously.

Stiles could not not go over and touch his throbbing cock, webbing his precum between his fingers.

'Do you still want to fuck?’ he asked him. He saw , more than he heard, the sharp intake of breath. ‘Yes! Yes. Please, baby. Please, please let me have you.’ Derek sounded so desperate, so needy.

‘Do you remember the last time we fucked? Do you remember how fucking amazing it felt?’

'I do.’ Derek's voice was so low the words were barely audible. ‘Please,’ he begged again. ‘Please.'

‘I want you to think about it,’ Stiles teased, jacking him slowly, 'when you pick out any number of pillows you want. I want you to describe how it feels. I want you to tell how hard you want to fuck me and I expect you to tell me when you’re getting close.’

He could see the disappointment in Derek's eyes. Stiles could see the soft tremble in his lower lip. Nonetheless, like the good boy he was, Derek picked out two pillows, carefully piling them in front of him. ‘Will you look at me?’ he asked timidly, shifting his body into position, cock hovering above the pillows.

He was so beautiful like this. _His_ babyboy. So incredibly beautiful.

‘Of course, my sweet babyboy,’ he told him earnestly. ‘I will always look at you.'

‘Am I allowed to come tonight?’

He'd been so good. So incredibly good. Stiles would not deny him that. At least not tonight. ‘Yes,’ he smiled. ‘But, only when I tell you to.’

The blinding smile Derek gave in return was one of utter gratitude and love. ‘Thank you. Thank you, baby. I will ask to come, I promise.’

Stiles ended pulling up a chair, resting his feet onto the bed as he spread his legs, offering Derek a full view of his lubed up hole. Derek watched, breathe catching in his throat and swearing profoundly, how Stiles' finger circled his slit before disappearing between his ass cheeks. ‘Whenever you’re ready, babyboy,’ Stiles told him, pleased with the new bead of precum that appeared out of Derek's cock.

His babyboy would not get any ass anytime soon. Matter of fact was that tonight’s orgasm would be Derek's last for a yet undefined period of time. But he know, without a doubt, that he would thank him, time and time again for doing what was best for him. Just like he knew, that when he would finally allow Derek to come tonight, there would be tears in his eyes. And like so many times before he'd kiss them away, hold him close and tell him what he longed to hear the most. 'Good boy. You did so well, babyboy.’

**Author's Note:**

> By all means let me know what you think, I promise I don't bite :)


End file.
